darling_in_the_franxxfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Odcinek 7
Moratorium Spadających Gwiazd – siódmy odcinek anime Darling in the Franxx. Streszczenie Za ciężką prace 13 oddział został wysłany na plażę, aby odpocząć. Zwiedzili opuszczony miasto, w którym dużo dowiedzieli się o przeszłości. Fabuła Drużyna 13 została wysłana na wakacje po udanym pocałunku z 26 plantacją. Znaleźli wspaniały odcinek plaży z dostępem do oceanu. Zorome i Futoshi rzucili się do wody. Miku odrazu ich krytykuje, dlatego, że "Bycie na wolnym nie oznacza, że możesz dać się ponieść emocjom". Kokoro mówi :"Pierwszy raz widzimy ocean, więc możemy w nim popływać, a takie pozytywne emocje są tutaj wskazane". Ichigo mówi do Goro, aby dobrze się bawić jeśli już tu jesteśmy. W tym samym czasie Zero Two zaciąga Hiro do wody. Reszta drużyny cieszy się, że Hiro wygląda lepiej oraz o plotkach o Zero Two, które okazały się być kłamstwem. APE rozmawiają o Zero Two, a dokładniej, że w końcu znalazła stałego partnera. Jednak wciąż muszą się przyglądać dla pewności. Zostaje pokazana retrospekcja, w której Nana, Hachi oraz Doktor Franxx przychodzą do hangaru z franxxami, gdzie są Hiro i Zero Two. Doktor Franxx cieszy się, że nic nie stało się Zero Two po bitwie. Odpowiada, że to wszystko dzięki jej partnerowi. Nana uświadamia Hiro, że jest to twórca franxxów. Pojawia się 9'α. Jest zafascynowany, że ktoś przeżył po 3 lotach z Zero Two. Mówi, że wzbudzili jego ciekawość. Hachi ogłasza, że 002 i Hiro są oficjalnymi partnerami. Zero Two przytula Hiro. Miku i Kokoro zaczynają grać w siatkówkę plażową. Futoshi i Zorome obserwują dziewczyny z wody. Nagle podpływa do nich Goro. Zero Two mówi do Hiro, że pływanie w morzu jest przyjemne. Zero Two zbliża się do Hiro i pyta czy zawsze będą razem. Nagle Hiro przypomina sobie jak Doktor Franxx powiedział mu, aby Zero Two nie zjadłą również jego emocji. Hiro myśli, że Zero Two chce go pocałować, ale tylko liże go po prawym policzku. 002 pyta Hiro czy liczył na pocałunek. Nagle Goro, Futoshi i Zorome wciągają Hiro pod wodę. W tym samym czasie Ikuno pyta Ichigo czy nie idzie popływać. Ichigo się jąka. Ikuno mówi, że może śmiało iść, ponieważ wzięła książkę. Ichigo dziękuje i biegnie w stronę wody. Gdy Ichigo odbiegła Mitsuru podszedł do Ikuno i mówi, że coś znalazł. Wszyscy chłopcy oprócz Mitsuru zaciągają Hiro na kawałek plaży oddalony o kilkaset metrów od miejsca, gdzie zostawili rzeczy. Chłopcy chcą się dowiedzieć od Hiro co to jest pocałunek. Hiro po próbie ucieczki odpowiada, że sam tego trochę nie rozumie i to, kiedy oboje ludzi styka się ustami. Futoshi pyta co dalej. Hiro odpowiada, że jest bardzo miękko i gorąco oraz, że wtedy przyspiesza serce. Zorome rzuca się na Hiro, aby ten też go pocałował. Hiro odpowiada, że Zorome powinien całować tylko osobę, którą kocha. Nagle przychodzi Ichigo. Futoshi pyta się Ichigo czy wie co to jest pocałunek. Ichigo się zawstydza i odpowiada, że nie wie (ponieważ robiła to z Hiro podczas walki we franxxie). Miku i Kokoro mówią do reszty, aby poszli z nimi i Mitsuru do opuszczoej wioski. Podczas drogi Goro pyta Hiro czy jest jakaś bliższa relacja niż partnerstwo. Hiro odpowiada, że on też tego nie rozumie. Gdy są na miejscu każdy przeszukuje dom. Zastanawiają się czy żyli tam ludzie. W tym samym czasie Kokoro poszła do innego domu i znalazła książkę o macierzyństwie. Do domu wbiega Mitsuru i ratuje Kokoro na, którą spadała szafa. Ichigo zauważyła plakat na, którym jakaś para się całuje. W myślach przypomina się jej pocałunek z Hiro. Nagle Zero Two zachodzi ją od tyłu i mów, że całowała się z Hiro. Ichigo mówi przygnębionym głosem, że też to zrobiła. 002 pyta z kim oraz, że pocałunek dzielisz z kimś kto jest dla ciebie ważny. Nagle Goro i Hiro zauważają dziewczyny z oddali i wołają je. Na tym kończy się ich rozmowa. W drodze powrotnej Zorome zastanawia się co to było za miasto i czy kiedykolwiek żyli tu ludzie. Zero Two mówi, że ludzie żyli kiedyś na powierzchni, ale ją opuścili oraz, że jest wiele takich miejsc na Ziemi. Dzieci wróciły do obozu i zauważyły grille na, których było gotowe mięso. Zero Two mówi do Hiro, że idzie jeszcze popływać. Miku kładzie się na kolanach Kokoro i mówi, że jest strasznie zmęczona. Kokoro mówi, że wszyscy się patrzą i pyta gdzie jej maniery. Miku odpowiada, że po tylu kilometrów chodzenia już jej wszystko jedno. Futoshi i Zorome umierają z zazdrości. Drużyna z 13 plantacji zastanawia się, dlaczego ludzie porzucili powierzchnię. Zorome się podnieca, że czuję się podniecony, że Papa i inni na liczą, że ich ochronią. Futoshi i Hiro potwierdzają. Ichigo oficjalnie wita Hiro i Zero Two w 13 drużynie. Hiro dziękuje i mówi, że napewno się postara. Wszyscy zasnęli. Hiro poprawia swój śpiwór. Ichigo się odwraca. Hiro pyta czy ją obudził. Hiro i Ichigo poszli na spacer po plaży. Ichigo przypomina sobie jak Hiro uczył ją astronomii w Garden. Ichigo mówi Hiro, że da z siebie wszystko jako liderka oraz, żeby Hiro także patrzył na Ichigo, a nie tylko na Zero Two. Ichigo wyznaje, że uważa, że ich pocałunek był czymś specjalnym. Hiro nie słucha i krzycy, że widzi spadające gwiazdy. Hiro mówi, że jeśli się wypowie życzenie podczas, gdy gwiazdy spadają to spełni się życzenie. Postacie * Gorilla * Marmoset * Wiceprzewodniczący * Papa * Lemur * Baboon * Tarsier * Nana * Hachi * Doktor Franxx * 9'α * Zero Two * Hiro * Goro * Ichigo * Ikuno * Mitsuru * Futoshi * Kokoro Kategoria:Odcinki en:Episode 07 es:Episodio 7 ru:Мораторий падающих звёзд